


One Second In Time

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Winry meets Greed - really meets him.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa is still refusing my co-opting offers.<br/>Happy birthday, Skylilies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Second In Time

X X X

He stood on the porch, oblivious to the cooler air blowing out of the foothills. Winry stared at him through the door window, frowning slightly. She hadn’t understood, really, what Ed had explained about Ling sharing a body with Greed, but Ed was excited and guilty and when he was either, he didn’t make a lot of sense. All Winry knew for sure was Ed thought it was his fault – big surprise – but that Greed might be able to help them win in the upcoming battle. Which he then promptly shut his mouth up tight about, as if he’d said too much, and Winry knew she wouldn’t be able to pry any more information out of him. Brat. And she’d called him that to his face, and flounced out of the room despite the sound of Ed gnashing his teeth behind her.

She couldn’t put her finger on it, exactly, but she knew she would’ve figured out Ling wasn’t in control of his body any more. Maybe it was the way Greed stood, very tall, and very square, as opposed to Ling, who either took up as little space as possible or, if he was comfortable, as much as he could possibly get. There was no welcoming smile on Greed’s face, either, just a perpetual scowl. And his clothes weren’t Ling’s either, though Winry might’ve thought Ling was trying to blend in as much as he could with raven hair and his Xingese features, at least, at first.

“Are you going to continue to stare, or are you going to say something?” The voice didn’t sound quite the same, either, which didn’t make any sense at all. Ling’s vocal chords and voice box and mouth hadn’t changed, not at all, but the sound of Greed’s voice sent a shiver down Winry’s spine.

Opening the door, she stepped outside, careful not to let the door slam shut behind her. The chill wind made her wish she’d worn a jacket but she pretended not to let it bother her, joining Greed on the porch. He turned his head, giving her a lingering glance that made her skin prickle. “Hm.”

“What?” Winry fought with the need to fold her arms over her chest.

“The little prince likes you.” Greed showed her Ling’s teeth in a smile completely unlike her friend’s.

She swallowed and looked away. “I like him, too. He’s my friend.”

The answering chuckle made her quiver. “I like you, too. But not as a friend.”

Winry glanced back at him, wide-eyed. Greed licked his lips, and she flushed at the expression on his face. “I’d better go back inside,” she mumbled, fumbling for the door. Watching as she left him alone, Greed made no move to stop her.

Part of Winry wished he had.

X X X


End file.
